New Days, New Life
by Misaki 'Arra' Kuroda
Summary: Ino dipecat dari pekerjaannya, dia bangkrut dan banyak hutang. Dia yg merupakan mantan desainer ditawari menjadi detektif demi mendapatkan uang dalam waktu cepat, bagaimana dia menjalani hidupnya yang sudah susah? bad summary, mind to RnR, Please?


**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

New Days, New Life © Black 'dhe' Sakura

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Drama/Fantasi/Romance/Friendship

**Warning**: AU, OOC (meybe), full Ino POV, Judul nggak nyambung, Multy chap, **don't like don't read!**

**Chara: **Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Neji, Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru, and many more

**Pairing: **Untuk sementara pairing belum dimunculkan

**Summary**: Ino dipecat dari pekerjaannya, yang membuat dia menjadi bangkrut dan banyak hutang. Dia yg merupakan mantan desainer ditawari menjadi detektif demi mendapatkan uang dalam waktu cepat, bagaimana dia menjalani hidupnya yang sudah susah?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aku <strong>__**pernah **__**jatuh **__**cinta**__**...**_

_**Dan **__**aku**__**... tak **__**mau **__**lagi **__**merasakannya**_

_**Karena **__**untukku **__**jatuh**__**cinta**__** sama **__**artinya **__**dengan **__**sakit**__** yang tak **__**ada **__**obatnya**__**...**_

* * *

><p>Aku menggeliat di atas tempat tidurku yang sudah tak nyaman lagi. Cahaya matahari memasuki kamarku dari celah gorden kamarku. Unit AC menderit derit tak beraturan menggambarkan kalau usianya memang sudah pantas untuk pensiun. Aku melirik jam <em>digital<em> yang ada di samping tempat tidurku, pukul 10.21. Ternyata hari ini sudah di mulai tanpa aku.

Sekali lagi aku mengeliat, mencoba melemaskan otot punggungku yang terasa kaku. Ini sudah cukup siang untuk ukuran seorang karyawan kantor. Biasanya jam segini aku sudah berkutat dengan pekerjaan yang sangat melelahkan. Tapi itu dulu, sekarang aku tak perlu bangun pagi pagi dan mengantri di antara kemacetan yang membuatku gila setiap pagi. Yup, aku baru saja dipecat dari pekerjaanku beberapa bulan yang lalu. Oh aku bahkan sudah lupa kapan aku dipecat. Dan sekarang adalah saat saat yang cukup sulit dalam hidupku. Dengan begitu banyak tagihan yang masuk ke rekeningku, dan tabungan yang semakin menipis aku bingung harus bagaimana cara melunasinya.

Apartemenku saja sudah jatuh tempo tiga bulan yang lalu. Pemiliknya sempat menegurku karena aku tak juga membayar tagihannya. Tapi untunglah aku selalu bisa menghindar darinya. Ditambah lagi ada tagihan listrik, air dan telepon. Semuanya benar benar menguras uang tabunganku. Sekarang aku benar benar miskin.

Sebenarnya bisa saja aku meminta uang kepada orang tuaku, tapi ayolah, aku ini wanita yang sudah cukup dewasa untuk memenuhi kebutuhanku sendiri. Aku malu untuk meminta tolong pada mereka. Bahkan sampai sekarang mereka belum tahu kalau aku ini habis dipecat. Aku tak ingin membebani mereka. Aku juga bisa saja menjual beberapa karya desainku, tapi aku menurutku karyaku itu terlalu berharga untuk dijual. Beberapa teman juga sempat memintaku untuk menjadi _freelance designer, _tapi entah mengapa _sense design-_ku turun drastis setelah aku dipecat beberapa bulan lalu. Yah aku dulu adalah seorang _designer _untuk sebuah perusahaan _design consultant_. Aku memang tidak terlalu jago dalam menggambar tangan, namun aku cukup mahir memainkan _software software _desain di komputer. Tapi karena aku sempat terburuk gara gara dipecat dengan alasan yang —yah, sangat tidak masuk akal. Membuatku sedikit malas untuk kembali kedunia _design._

Aku mulai bosan memikirkan kehidupanku. Sambil mendesah aku berguling keluar ranjang dan menyeret kakiku ke kamar mandi. Ya ampun, apakah aku sudah benar benar miskin? Aku bahkan sudah kekurangan pasta gigi. Pasta gigiku hanya tinggal sedikit dan itu juga sudah benar benar di ujung. Sekali lagi aku mendesah dan memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar mandi setelah aku selesai mencuci mukaku hanya dengan sabun yang sudah sangat kecil. Sekali lagi aku mendesah, mengutuk nasib yang begitu sial.

Setelah itu aku menyeret kakiku ke dapur dan langsung menuju lemari es. Sekali lagi aku harus mendesah. Aku menekuri setiap rak rak yang kosong melompong, dan akhirnya aku mendapati jus mangga yang hanya tersisa setengah kardus dan juga roti gandum, sisanya aku hanya menemukan mayonaise. Oh _well_, aku tidak mau menjadi salah satu manusia yang mati karena bencana kelaparan. Jadi dengan berat hati aku mengambil semua yang tersisa disana dan berencana belanja setelah ini, entah dengan menjual barang apalagi, yang jelas aku butuh makanan yang jauh lebih baik dari ini.

_TOK TOK TOK _

Aku sedang menikmati sarapanku yang tidak bisa dikatakan nikmat saat pintu apartemenku diketuk dari luar. Sebenarnya siapa sih yang bertamu sepagi ini? Aku melirik jam digital di handphoneku dan mendapati kalau sekarang sudah jam sebelas lewat. _Fine,_ aku salah, ini bukan lagi pagi, ini sudah cukup siang untuk orang mengucapkan '_good afeternoon_'.

Dengan malas aku membukakan pintu _apartment_-ku. Dan aku menjadi semakin malas begitu melihat orang dengan tampang menyebalkan dan senyumnya yang juga menyebalkan tengah berdiri dengan angkuh di depanku.

"Selamat siang, Yamanaka-san," laki laki lenjeh itu menyapaku dengan gaya seolah mengatakan kau-sudah-tidak-bisa-lari-lagi. Aku memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi, Orochimaru-san. Ada perlu apa ya?" Aku mencoba mengacuhkan senyumnya yang sepertinya senang karena telah berhasil 'menangkapku'.

"Sebenarnya ini sudah siang," Orochimaru seakan kesal dengan sapaanku yang mengatakan 'selamat pagi', dan aku hanya menaikan satu alisku, bersikap mengacuhkan. "Baiklah sepertinya anda lupa, bahwa anda sudah harus membayar _apartment_ yang anda tinggali atau anda harus keluar dari sini karena anda sudah menunggak sekian bulan."

Aku memutar bola mataku, mencoba mencari cara untuk lepas dari ular di depanku.

"Bagaimana, Yamanaka-san?" Orochimaru semakin menatapku dengan tatapan mengintimidasi, karena aku terlalu lama diam.

"Baiklah, tapi sekarang aku sedang tidak ada uang _cest_—," dan aku juga sudah tidak punya tabungan, tambahku dalam hati.

"Jadi?"

"Berikan saja nomor rekening anda, nanti siang akan aku transfer uangnya." Aku menjawab dengan mantap, padahal aku sangat tidak yakin kalau aku bisa membayar tagihan _apartment_-ku yang sudah nunggak sekian bulan.

"Apakah anda akan menepati janji, Yamanaka-san?" Orochimaru seakan tidak percaya padaku. _Well,_ aku memang sudah sering berkilah darinya.

"Err— cobalah percaya padaku, Orochimaru-san,"

"Baiklah, kali ini aku mempercayaimu, dan semoga kau memang bisa dipercaya dan tidak menghindar dariku lagi,"

.

Aku membanting pintuku begitu Orochimaru itu pergi setelah memberikan berjuta ancaman padaku kalau sampai rekeningnya tidak bertambah senilai uang yang harus aku bayarkan padanya siang ini. Dan aku kembali mendengus kesal. Masih sepagi ini aku sudah berulang kali mendesah karena nasibku ini, bisa kau bayangkan berapa banyak desahan yang aku keluarkan dalam sehari. Kulihat sekeliling _apartment_-ku, sama sekali tidak ada barang yang berharga yang bisa aku jual. Aku ini memang sudah kelewat miskin.

.

.

.

Aku menyusuri area pertokoan yang sudah ramai oleh para remaja yang baru pulang sekolah. Aku sedikit kesal pada mereka. Bisa bisanya mereka tertawa begitu bebas seolah hidup ini hanya ada kebahagiaan dan kecerian. Mereka pasti belum pernah merasakan apa yang aku rasakan.

"Kenapa kau melihat kami seperti itu?" tanya salah satu remaja yang dari tadi aku perhatikan, bocah kecil itu melihatku seolah aku ini teroris yang sedang sangat dicari.

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku dan terus melangkahkan kakiku ke sebuah _café_ yang berada di deretan pertokoan ini. Aku sudah janjian dengan sahabatku, Sakura. Hanya dia yang tahu kalau aku ini baru kena PHK. Aku harap dia bersedia membantuku, _as always_.

Aku memasuki sebuah café yang lumayan ramai. _Café_ ini memang lumayan digemari dan merupakan salah satu _café_ yang nyaman untuk _hangout_. Sebenarnya dengan keadaan keuanganku yang sedang sekarat ini, aku tidak akan mampu membayar makanan di _café _ini, tapi aku yakin kalau Sakura akan dengan senang hati untuk membayari semua makananku. Seorang dokter muda yang cukup sukses sepertinya tentu tidak masalah membayari temannya makan sekali kali, kan?

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku, mencari wanita dengan rambut merah jambu. Tentu tidak akan susah bukan mencari orang dengan warna rambut yang tidak biasa seperti itu? Yah, mungkin kau akan bertanya kenapa ada orang dengan rambut seperti itu. Walaupun kau penasaran, jangan sekali kali kau tanyakan hal itu padanya kalau kau tidak mau hidupmu berakhir dengan kelumpuhan yang permanen. Oke itu sedikit berlebihan memang. Tapi Sakura memang sedikit sensitif dengan warna rambutnya tersebut. Kembali kuedarkan pandanganku, dan benar saja, aku tak memerlukan waktu lama untuk dapat menemukannya.

.

"Ino—." Sakura menatapku dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan kau-sangat-memalukan, "memang sudah berapa lama kau tidak makan?"

Aku berusaha mengatakan sesuatu pada Sakura tapi yang keluar dari mulutku malah sesuatu yang tidak jelas dan membuat makananku sedikit berhamburan, membuat Sakura semakin jijik. _Honestly_, ini memang sangat mamalukan, tapi kau tahu, aku ini memang sudah sangat sangat sangat lama tidak makan makanan yang bergizi seperti ini jadi jangan salahkan aku jika aku sekarang menjadi rakus.

"Sudah, selesaikan saja makananmu," Sakura mendengus sedikit kesal.

.

"Jadi sekarang kau mau mencari pekerjaan?" Aku hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Kenapa baru sekarang?" tanyanya lagi, dia sedikit kesal. Dulu dia memang sempat menawariku pekerjaan setelah seminggu aku dipecat, tapi aku menolaknya dengan alasan aku ingin istirahat sejenak dan tak ingin bekerja. Tak kusangka, aku malah istirahat terlalu lama hingga menyebabkan uang tabunganku ludes.

"Karena aku sudah cukup istirahat."

"Istirahat dari apa? Dari patah hatimu karena kenyataan bahwa kau dipecat gara gara memergoki pacarmu _cheating_ dengan wanita lain?"

Oh Sakura _my lovely darl_, kenapa kau membahas itu lagi? Oke _Honestly_, aku memang sedikit sakit hati, err— maksudku tidak sedikit, tapi sangat sakit hati. Kenyataan aku dipecat memang bukanlah karena aku yang melakukan kesalahan melainkan karena aku memergoki pacarku yang notabene adalah bosku sedang selingkuh. Seharusnya pacarku itu— err— maksudku mantan pacarku itu membelaku atau setidaknya memberikan penjelasan padaku. Tapi yang ada dia malah menuruti kemauan wanita sialan itu untuk memecatku. Benar benar sial, aku harus kehilangan pekerjaanku sekaligus pacarku. Aku harus menerima kenyataan bahwa aku-telah-dicampakan oleh bocah Hyuuga itu. Memang si bocah Hyuuga itu sangat mengesalkan. Luarnya saja dia terlihat baik dan pendiam sampai sampai aku mau menjadi kekasihnya.

"Ino—, kau dengar tidak?" suara Sakura mengagetkanku, aku yakin aku terlalu lama diam, sial memikirkan kembali si brengsek itu membuatku jadi kesal.

"Kau bilang apa, Sakura?" Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Aku bilang kalau Neji mantan kekasihmu itu baru saja mengalami kecelakaan dan dirawat di rumah sakit tempatku bekerja. Kau mau menjenguknya tidak?" Oh yang benar saja, setelah dia membuangku begitu saja, mana mau aku menjengkunya.

"Aku yakin kau sudah tau jawabanku, Sakura." Aku mendengus kesal, Sakura malah tertawa mendengar jawabanku.

"Ya, ya, ya, aku tahu kau masih kesal dengannya, tapi tidakkah kau masih menyisakan sedikit belas kasihan pada pria tampan itu, hah?" Sakura terus saja menggodaku, membuat aku semakin kesal.

"Berhentilah membicarakan si brengsek itu, Sakura." Aku memelototkan mataku, aquamerineku membesar dua kali lipat, membuat Sakura semakin tergelak.

Drrrttt Drrttt Drrttt

Aku merasakan getaran di handphoneku, ada panggilan masuk. Aku menjadi semakin kesal saat membaca _caller_ yang terpampang di layar, _Oro-sneak_. Dengan malas aku mengangkat telepon dari makhluk jejadian itu.

"Hal—"

"Yamanaka-san, kenapa kau tak menjawab pesan dariku? Apa aku sudah mentransfer uang yang harus kau bayarkan? Aku ingatkan kau sekali lagi, kalau sampai dua jam kedepan aku tidak juga menemukan rekeningku bertambah aku tidak akan segan segan—bla bla bla—," Sakura menatapku penuh tanda tanya saat aku menjauhkan benda jadul itu dari telingaku. Aku memutar bola mataku bosan, seolah mengatakan kalau ini sangat menyebalkan. Aku benar benar tak tahan mendengar ocehan laki laki banci itu. Aku meletakan _handphone_-ku di meja, kubiarkan manusia ular itu berbicara sesukanya.

"Yamanaka-san, apa kau masih di sana?" aku mendengarnya berteriak, sepertinya dia tahu kalau tak menghiraukannya.

"Iya, Orochimaru-san, aku akan mentransfer uangnya segera. Kau tenang saja dan berhentilah menerorku dengan ancaman ancamanmu itu, klik—." Aku memencet tombol merah di _handhone_-ku dan meletakan begitu saja barang usang itu, dan memang benar terdapat beberapa pesan masuk yang belum sempat aku baca. Dan dari sepuluh pesan masuk, tujuh diantaranya dari Orochimaru.

"Kau sedang mengalami masalah keuangan?" Sakura menatapku khawatir, aku memang tak pernah menceritakan pada siapapun kalau aku ini sudah benar benar miskin.

"_Well, _terlalu lama menganggur membuat uang tabunganku amblas, Sakura. Ditambah lagi aku sempat berlibur ke beberapa negara untuk menyegarkan pikiranku."

"Kau tak memberitahu orang tuamu? Aku yakin paman Inoichi tak akan keberatan memberimu sedikit bantuan."

"Tidak, Sakura. Aku ini wanita dewasa, aku tak membebani orang tuaku dengan masalah _finance _seperti ini. Lagipula aku belum memberitahu mereka kalau aku dipecat."

"Oh _fine, _aku tahu kau wanita muda yang mandiri." Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan. Dia memang selalu mengatakan kalau aku ini terlalu independen dan selalu berlaga tak membutuhkan orang lain. Tapi, hey, aku sudah berumur hampir dua puluh enam tahun, bukankah aku sudah pantas dikatakan dewasa?

"Apa kau bisa membantuku, Sakura?"

"Berapa uang yang kau butuhkan?" Tanya Sakura _to the point._

"Err— sekitar seratus juta." Aku sedikit susah menelan ludahku saat mengatakan itu. Tuhan, aku benar benar berhutang sangat banyak.

"Sebanyak itu?" Jade Sakura membelalak lebar, menandakan dia kaget dan tidak percaya.

"_Honestly, _aku berbelanja cukup banyak saat aku liburan, dan kau tau kan kalau kebutukan hidup di Tokyo tidaklah sedikit? Aku masih berhutang untuk membayar tagihan _apartment-_ku yang harus dibayarkan siang ini juga, ditambah lagi aku harus membayar tagihan listrik dan segala macamnya." Aku membeberkan kebutuhanku pada Sakura.

"Ino, aku tak punya uang sebanyak itu. Berapa banyak uang yang harus kau bayar untuk membayar tagihan _apartment-_mu?"

"Sekitar sepuluh juta, karena aku sudah menunggak untuk sekian bulan." Lagi, kulihat Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Aku akan meminjamimu uang untuk membayar tagihan itu, setidaknya kau tak akan diusir dari _apartment_, sisanya kau cari sendiri."

"Baiklah," aku menjawab dengan senang, setidaknya si banci ular itu tak akan menggangguku untuk sementara waktu.

Aku melirik Sakura yang sedang mengotak atik handphone _android _terbarunya.

"Aku sudah mentransfer uang sepuluh juta kerekeningmu, kau bisa membayar tagihanmu _apartment _sekarang."

"Terimakasi, Sakura." Aku bangkit dan memeluk sahabatku.

"Iya, sama sama. Aku harus pergi sekarang, Ino. Waktu istirahatku sudah habis. Aku akan menghubungimu segera setelah aku mendapat informasi tentang pekerjaan. Aku sudah bertanya pada Sasuke, aku yakin dia bisa membantumu." Sekali lagi ku peluk sahabatku, aku memang selalu bisa mengandalkannya.

.

.

.

Aku kembali ke _apartment-_ku yang usang dengan membawa beberapa belanjaan. Ternyata Sakura cukup baik hati mentransfer uang lebih ke rekeningku, jadi aku bisa belanja bahan makanan. Setidaknya aku tidak akan terkena penyakit kekurangan gizi. Aku tidak mau badanku yang seksi ini menjadi kurus kering. Sekarang saja aku terlihat sedikit lebih kusam karena aku tak punya uang untuk pergi ke selon atau membeli produk kecantikan.

Kulihat jam di dinding, jam delapan malam. Sebaiknya aku segera menyiapkan makan malam.

Aku keluarkan belanjaanku dari kantong dan beberapa kusimpan di lemari es. Aku membeli beberapa jenis sayuran dan juga buah, sisanya berupa tolor, daging dan juga beberapa _fast food. _Aku juga membeli susu, jus dan beberapa roti serta pelengkapnya. Aku tersenyum puas melihat lemari esku penuh terisi makanan.

Malam ini aku memutuskan untuk memasak pasta. Sepertinya malam ini cukup cocok untuk makanan eropa seperti ini. Paling tidak itu menurutku. Karena sudah cukup lama aku tidak makan masakan eropa.

.

Aku menikmati _dinner-_ku seorang diri. Yah, seorang diri, mau dengan siapa lagi? Lebih baik aku sendiri daripada aku harus berurusan dengan pria pria yang menurutku sama saja brengseknya.

Makanan yang kubuat ini cukup enak, walau tak seenak masakan di resto dekat kantorku yang dulu. Oh Tuhan, kenapa aku harus mengingat itu lagi? Mengingatkan aku pada lelaki brengsek itu saja. Kami mamang sering makan di resto Italy di sana. Dan mengingat pria brengsek itu, mengingatkanku pada ketololanku. Bisa bisanya aku tertipu dengan sosok pendiam itu. Padahal aku ini termasuk wanita yang cerdas.

Aku memperhatikan pigura yang aku letakan di meja dekat _pantry, _di sana masih ada fotoku bersama Neji saat kami berdua berlibur ke Hokaido beberapa bulan sebelum aku dipecat. Kami masih terlihat mesra di foto itu. Sama sekali tak pernah terbayangkan olehku kalau hubungan kami akan berakhir seperti ini.

_Honestly, _foto itu masih terpampang manis di sini bukan karena aku masih berharap pada bocah Hyuuga itu, aku hanya lupa untuk menyingkirkannya. Dan aku berjanji akan segera menyingkirkannya begitu aku selesai membereskan piring piring bekas makan malam. Aku sudah tidak mempunyai perasaan apa apa padanya. Memang masih sedikit kesal saat mengingat kejadian itu, tapi paling tidak aku sudah berhasil menghilangkan rasa sakit hatiku. Aku malah bersyukur karena kejadian ini terjadi saat aku belum memutuskan untuk menjalani hubungan yang lebih serius dengannya.

Drrrt Drrttt Drrttt

Getar _handphone _di saku celanaku membangunkan aku dari khayalan yang kubuat sendiri. Ternyata Sakura yang menelepon.

"Hallo, Sakura,"

"Ino, aku sudah mendapat pekerjaan yang cocok untukmu." Sakura terdengar berteriak kegirangan saat mengatakannya, bahkan dia tak menjawab salamku.

"Benarkah?" aku bertanya seolah tak percaya, —secepat itu?— pikirku.

"Iya, ini sangat cocok untukmu, Ino."

"Pekerjaan apa?"

"Aku tahu kau seorang wanita yang mandiri, independen dan juga pekerja keras," dia tak menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Aku tanya, apa pekerjaannya? Desainer dimana?"

"Kau orang yang menyukai tantangan dan dunia baru bukan? Ini tidak berkaitan dengan desain."

"Lalu apa?"

"Ini juga dapat mendapatkan uang dalam waktu yang cukup cepat."

"Iya, Sakura, tapi apa pekerjaannya?" aku mulai penasaran sekaligus tertarik, aku memang membutuhkan uang cepat.

"Kau pasti akan sangat menyukainya, aku yakin itu. Aku mendapat informasi ini dari Sasuke, dan dia juga yakin kau akan menyukainya."

"Iya, iya, aku tahu ini cocok untukku, aku akan menyukainya dan mendatangkan uang cepat. Tapi apa pekerjaannya, Haruno Sakura?" Aku mulai jengkel pada Sakura, dia tak juga menjawab pertanyaan yang sudah kutanyakan dari tadi.

"Pekerjaannya adalah menjadi—" Sakura menggantung kalimatnya, membuatku semakin jengkel, "—detektif."

"De—detektif?" Aku mengulang kalimat terakhir Sakura, apa aku tidak salah dengar?

"Iya benar, Ino. Detektif, apa kau mau?"

"Yang benar saja kau, Sakura. Aku ini mantan desainer. Aku tidak tahu sedikitpun masalah sembunyi dan kucing kucingan semacam itu." Aku tak habis pikir, kenapa Sakura bisa berpikir kalau aku akan menyukai pekerjaan itu, yang benar saja.

"Tapi ini satu satunya pekerjaan yang bisa mendatangkan uang dalam waktu cepat. Apa kau tidak mau lepas dari para penagih hutang itu?"

"Tapi—"

"Sudahlah, Ino. Kau terima saja pekerjaan ini untuk sementara waktu. Besok jam sembilan pagi pergilah ke restaurant sushi di dekat stasiun. Kau akan bertemu seorang pria bernama Nara Shikamaru. Dia akan menjelaskan padamu tentang berbagai hal yang harus kau lakukan. Dan kau tenang saja, dia tidak akan macam macam padamu karena dia itu teman Sasuke. Aku sudah pernah bertemu dengan orang itu, dia seorang pria yang baik walaupun terlihat sedikit pemalas. Aku akan mengirimimu foto Nara-san agar kau tahu ciri ciri orang itu." Sakura mengatakan kalimat panjang itu dalam satu tarikan nafas, aku sampai takjub pada kehebatan Sakura yang satu itu.

"Baiklah, Sakura."

Sakura mematikan teleponnya sesaat setelah dia mengucapkan _oyasumi _padaku.

Detektif—Nara Shikamaru—restaurant sushi, sepertinya besok akan menjadi hari yang benar benar baru untukku. Aku harus mempersiapkan diriku untuk hal baru yang akan segera mendatangiku. Baiklah, Yamanaka Ino, ganbate!

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Mungkin para reader berfikir kalau Neji jahat ya di sini? Gomen ne buat bara fans Neji. Habisnya gue bingung mau pake chara apa yang kira kira cocok untuk karakter ini, akhirnya gue memutuskan untuk memilih Neji. Well, fict ini sedikit terinspirasi dari sebuah novel 'One For Money' karya Janet Evanovich. Plotnya tidak sama kok, dan ceritanya juga sangat berbeda. Mudah mudahan reader semua suka ya?

Oh iya maaf juga unsur romance dan fantasinya di chapter ini belum kentara, si rambut nanas juga belum muncul, gomen ne. Janji deh di chapter depan akan ada unsur romance dan menampilkan beberapa pairing. Sebenarnya di chapter ini juga sudah ada pairingnya, yaitu SasuSaku, tapi belum terlihat hubungan mereka apa. Nanti bakal dijelasin deh . Disini gue juga ingin menciptakan karakter yang tetep kuat, mandiri, dan nggak cengeng walaupun mengalami masalah yang cukup banyak.

Sepertinya masih sangat banyak kekurangan dari fict ini seperti deskripsi tokoh dll, jadi mohon bantuannya buat semuanya, para author, senpai dan reader semua.

Terimakasih buat yang sudah baca sampai _line _ini, buat para author, senpai, reader semua tolong kasih concrit, kirik, saran maupun masukan untuk chapter selanjutnya yang intinya di review ini fict abal saya. Buat yang mau flame juga boleh, asal jangan pedes pedes dan dengan alasan yang jelas tidak sekedar ngata ngatain .

Gimme review please karena review dari kalian semua merupakan amunisi buat gue ngelanjutin chapter selanjutnya. Don't be silent reader, guys ^_^

Akhir kata **REVIEW**!


End file.
